Unwrapped: An XXXmas Fic
by shamelesstoaster
Summary: You, Papyrus and Mettaton have grown closer since you met in Paris, but will your secret relationship stay secret during the biggest party of the year? (Silly smutfic I wrote over Xmas, OT3)
1. Chapter 1

In a small appartment on the south side of a city that was starting to bedazzle itself with tinsel and lights, you are hunched in front of a laptop, tapping your feet to the raucous beat of a Demi Lovato song. You're peaceful and relaxed, sipping from a ginormous coffee mug and scrolling through endless online shopping sites. Glitter speckles your hair, catching the light everytime you turn your head in your computer's reflection, and an open envelope with more glitter spilling out of it lies on the couch next to you.

You are content. Christmas is just around the corner, and you and your monster husband have been invited to a party thrown by one of the most famous monsters in the world. Who, incidentally, was also the third in your relationship. Yeah, that happened.

It's been nearly nine months since your wonderful honeymoon, and you've discovered that finding time to see Mettaton has been harder than you expected. He's a busy robot, expanding his career and making money from every kind of entertainment he can get his hands into. He calls semi-regularly, and even sends gifts occasionally, but as for seeing him in person... Well, you don't really want to ask him to fly both of you to wherever he is. He did manage to visit a few months after the honeymoon, while he was getting an upgrade from a monster that lives close by, which you were grateful for. But you can't help it- you miss the flamboyant entertainer, and so does Papyrus.

This party will be a wonderful time to catch up, and if you both can sneak away for some alone time with him, you definitely will.

For now, though, you have Christmas shopping to finish. Rubbing your eyes and taking a sip of coffee, you continue scrolling through gift ideas, mumbling along with the music.

"Don't tell your mother...

Kiss one another...

Die for each other...

We're cool for the summer!"

The doorbell rings as you're headbanging to the end of the song, and you accidentally kick the envelope off the sofa, sending up another poof of glitter. You leave it there and head to the door, looking through the peephole.

Shit. It's Sans. Of course it is. The little fucker loves to disturb your quiet time.

You take a swig of your coffee and force yourself to smile as you open the door. "Sans, hi!"

"Hey." He doesn't smile, but holds up a few bright packages. "Got presents for Paps. Can I come in?"

Straight to the point, as always. You let him in, heading for the kitchen. "Put them anywhere. Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"Coffee, thanks."

You make a new pot, setting the milk and sugar on the table while you wait. There's silence from wherever he is, and it makes you feel anxious, even though there's nothing to really worry about. Sans' disapproval of you is obvious but harmless, and there is nothing for him to find that would make him hate you more. As long as he never found out about Mettaton's role in everything...

"You goin' to Metta's little shindig?" He ambles in, making you jump.

You can't help it; you flush, eyeing the envelope in his hand. "Yeah, it should be fun."

He snorts, tossing the envelope on the table and taking the offered mug of coffee. "If his invitation is any indication, it'll be a little too fun. I think I've still got glitter stuck in my skull."

You laugh, running your fingers through your hair and watching the glitter shake free. The invitations had been pretty explosive, tossing glitter into the air and onto whoever opened it. "Classic Metta."

"You're not wrong." He finishes fixing his coffee and takes a sip, nodding to himself.

You're silent for a moment, trying not to stare at him drinking his coffee, and he doesn't seem to be volunteering anymore conversation. You're not in the mood for awkwardness right now, so you head out of the kitchen. "I think Papy's keeping his gifts in our room, let me just get yours."

His non-committal grunt is interrupted by the tinny chorus of 'Don't'cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. You frown, knowing that the tune doesn't belong to your phone, and he shrugs, signalling that it's not his either. Instead, you follow the ringtone to Papyrus's phone, which lays abandoned on the floor near the door.

You scoop it up before the ringtone stops. "Hello, this is Papyrus's phone..."

"Ahh, hello darling!"

Your jaw drops, and you feel your neck start to flush. This is both the best and the worst thing to happen to you right now, and you're filled with questions that you can't ask right now. "Uh, hey!"

"I assume our Papyrus has left his phone at home, honey?"

You force your mouth to work, feeling your knee start to weaken. "Sure, sure did! Ahh, how, how are you?"

Sans is watching you, a curious look on his skull, and you desperately hope he can't hear Mettaton's voice on the phone. "Oh, you know, same old story. Movies and music on the way, work is work. I wanted to catch up with my favourite skeleton, but I am in no way disappointed to hear my favourite human's voice instead!"

A smile spreads across your cheeks at the words, and butterflies make themselves known in your belly. His favourite human? That wonderful, sexy robot called you his favourite human! Quick, you have to say something clever back!

"Oh, really?"

Way to go, you smoother-talker you.

"Oh yes, darling. Rrrrreeeeaally," he purrs.

Shit. He's doing That Voice, and Sans is still watching you.

"It's just Papyrus," you tell Sans, holding the phone to your chest and backing into your bedroom. "He called to see where his phone is. I'm gonna look for your presents in here, k?"

You close the door before you hear his response and quickly get back on the phone. "Damn it Metta, you have to know what that voice does to people, especially me!"

"I know, sweetheart, that's why I do it." He sounds amused, but he switches right back to the sensual voice from before. "What, you don't want me to tell you exactly how I'm going to undress you... trail my lips across every warm expanse of skin... tease you until you're drrrrrrrripping for me, begging me to plunge into you and fill you up..."

"Shit..." You have to sit down, shivers running up your spine at his words. "You're making this unbearable!"

"We'll get to see each other soon, sweetheart. You're both encouraged to stay the night at my place after the party. We have a lot of catching up to do, after all."

"I've been thinking about my present for you, babe." You grin, deciding to at least try some payback.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, rrrrreeeeaally..." You lean back on your elbows, closing your eyes. "It'll be waiting for you on your bed, all wrapped up in red ribbon and nothing else. Maybe you should unwrap it with your teeth, slowly, until everything is revealed. Maybe you'll find yourself on the recieving end of that ribbon. Your gift may decide to tie you to the bedpost and ravage you until you beg for mercy."

"I was built to extract pleas for mercy, not give them, sweetheart."

"I'm sure even you have a breaking point, darling. How long would you last with my warm human hands teasing your sensitive little pussy? Or my even warmer throat around your pretty cock?"

There's a pause before he answers. "You are much too good at that, my dear. I have the sudden urge to fly you over here immediately."

Your heart jumps, but you restrain yourself. "Now now, I'll see you soon enough. You can show me exactly how much you missed me then."

"Seeing the two of you will be exactly what I needed."

"Oh, you have no idea how much we've needed this too. The months get so long without you."

"I hope there will be plenty to show for all that waiting."

"Don't worry, we will definitely be making up for lost time!"

Whatever he says next goes unheard over the knock at the front door. You pull yourself up and open the bedroom door, only to see Sans answer the door and Papyrus exclaim in surprise to see his brother. Sans slowly turns to look at you, and the phone you're still holding. Your heart drops. Didn't you tell him you were talking to Paps?

"Look, I, uh, have to go. See you later!" You hang up and hold up the phone. "Papyrus, babe! Were you looking for this?"

"I WAS INDEED, SWEET CHEEKS!" Your tall skeleton takes his phone and slips it in his bag, pulling you in for a nuzzle. "I WAS TRYING TO CALL IT, BUT IT SEEMED TO BE IN USE. NO MATTER, FOR I CAN HAVE LUNCH AT HOME NOW!"

You can feel Sans' glare even with Papyrus in the way. You suddenly wonder if he somehow heard the subject of your conversation with Metta. That would explain this hostility.

Papyrus steps away and you're faced with the seriousness of your situation. Sans' normal eye lights have gutted out, and his left eye is in full blue fire mode. You've only ever seen that once or twice before and both times it heralded your possible death.

 _Fuck. Shit. He's going to kill me._

The magic intent is rolling off him in waves, making every hair stand on end. You back away and grab ahold of Paps, unable to speak. He turns to his brother and his personality changes like a switch.

"Sans." His voice is pitched lower, more serious. "I will not have hostile magic in this house. Please leave."

The fire flickers, and Sans takes a step back, shocked at his brother's urgency. "But Paps, listen-"

"I will not listen to you in this state. Leave, now."

Sans stares a moment longer, but then turns on his heel and slips out the door, sparing on last murderous glance at you before slamming it behind him.

Papyrus throws his arms around you, back to himself just like that. "IM SORRY ABOUT HIM. YOU KNOW HOW HE IS."

"Yeah..." You sure that Sans heard something now. He's going to be convinced that you're cheating. "Do you think we should tell him about Metta?"

"DO YOU BELIEVE HE NEEDS TO KNOW?"

"I'm... not sure." Would he even understand it? It's not hurting anyone, and it has to be better than believing you're cheating, but he's already to so angry with you. Is it even worth it?

At least you get to see Mettaton soon


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not too late to change your minds. We could swing by to pick you up in about ten minutes."

You laugh, balancing the phone on your shoulder as you finish wrapping the last gift. "No thanks, Alphys. We're happy to drive ourselves."

"Ok, well, see you there I guess."

"Yup! Don't drink all the punch without us!" You sigh as the line goes dead and let the phone fall to the floor. "I'll have you know that was our third offer to carpool in two days."

"DO YOU THINK THIS NEEDS MORE RIBBON?"

You narrow your eyes at the bright gift sitting in Papyrus's lap, blue ribbon over lime green paper. "I think it's pretty secure as it is, babe."

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH DECORATION, THOUGH."

"True. Is there anymore yellow ribbon? That might be a nice contrast."

"WONDERFUL IDEA."

You move your gift to the pile of finished ones and stretch for a moment. "Ugh, ok. I'm going to finish my makeup and get dressed. Are you nearly done?"

"ALMOST. DO NOT FORGET YOUR OVERNIGHT BAG."

"It's packed. I'll take it out to the car with the gifts." You skip to the bathroom and break out the eyeshadow, humming to yourself. Tonight you're driving to Mettaton's villa for the Christmas party, and unlike the rest of the guests, you and Papyrus will be sleeping over. It was quite difficult to deflect all the offers of lifts, as your monster friends seem to love piling in together. But you can't very well explain why you won't be going home with everyone else, can you?

Eyeshadow, delightfully smudged and dark. Eyeliner, intense. Mascara, coats of it. You want to look absolutely smouldering tonight. It wouldn't usually matter, if this was a normal tryst. But Mettaton may be the only man you've ever met who would notice your makeup during sexy times. Heck, he may be the only man who wears more makeup than you during sexy times.

You don't want your outfit to be too sexy. There will be at least one child attending. Instead, you pull on some black tights, a sequinned skirt, and one of Papyrus's sweaters. Cute, a little fancy, but still laid-back. Once you're satisfied, you slip on some flats and sling your handbag over your shoulder, and emerge to find Papyrus stacking the gifts in bags to take to the car.  
He's gone for a smart casual look tonight- jeans and a button up shirt. He looks wonderful, and you make sure to tell him.

"OF COURSE I DO. THE GREAT PAPYRUS TAKES PRIDE IN HIS APPEARANCE. YOU ALSO LOOK QUITE PLEASING TONIGHT, MY DEAR HUMAN."

"Thanks, Papy. Want me to grab your bag?"

"PLEASE."

You find both overnight bags and head out to the car, then run back in to help put the presents away. Eventually, you manage to get out onto the road and on your way to the party.

Mettaton's place is on the coast, a quiet little property at the end of a two hour drive. With plenty of roadtrip music and teasing, the two of you make the trip without incident. There's already many cars there when you arrive, as many of your friends had left before you did. You're filled with excitement as Papyrus parks the car and you get out, laden with bags and gifts.

"You ready?" you ask him, bumping him with your hip as you walk to the front door.

He gives a nervous smile and takes a breath he doesn't need. "OF COURSE."

The door opens and you're greeted and pulled inside by Alphys and Undyne, who shout about you being late before taking away your presents and jackets and dragging you to the living room. You try to take in the house, quaint and airy and strewn with fairy lights and tinsel. It's modest, compared with some other houses owned by celebrities, but still large and expensive and definitely all Metta. Everyone is here- most monsters you can name, and quite a few humans you can't.

Mettaton himself is chatting with a ghost who seems to be in charge of the sound system, and you feel your breath catch in your throat when you see him. Black tights, red scoop-neck sweater, glittery blazer and green tinsel wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. His usual pink/black lipstick combination has been replaced with red/black, setting off his outfit along with the smokey eye beats yours by miles- why didn't you think of glitter? He looks silly, but amazing. You've been dying to see him and you can't help but think back to your last conversation. Behaving is going to be a little harder than you thought.

Papyrus has been stolen away by Undyne, so you wander over to a table laden with drinks and pour yourself some punch, trying to put names to faces as you observe the other guests. Toriel, the ex-queen of all monsters, is helping Frisk, the ambassador, hang more candy canes on the Christmas tree. Asgore, the king, is sitting on the floor surrounded by younger monsters, telling stories from what you can hear. Sans is standing in a corner with his roommate, Grillby, and a few dog monsters. From the laughing and groaning, you can tell he's breaking out all his best puns.

Dispersed among the monsters, a few humans mingled. A small group with cameras and phones out are obviously some kind of reporters, and you're surprised that Metta let them in. Did he invite them? Strange. There's also a few very beautiful woman who are probably supermodels, one person who looks a little familiar- you're 99 percent sure that they're an actor- and a stylish young man who might be an agent or business partner. More humans than you were expecting, but then Metta does have a reputation to uphold. What better way than to socialize?

You decide to try and do the same. Making your way from group to group, exchanging greetings and small talk, you float around the room and eventually find yourself next to Metta, who greets you with a wink and produces a sprig of mistletoe from seemingly nowhere. With an exaggerated roll of your eyes, you pull him down for a quick peck on the lips and a whispered promise of more later. There's a smattering of applause from those who were watching, and you're pretty sure at least on the reporters got the kiss on camera, but hey, it's Christmas!

Attention disperses quickly, and you introduce yourself to Napstablook, the music ghost. He's sweet and shy and you automatically adopt him in your mind. Someone approaches to talk to Mettaton, and you excuse yourself to continue socialising.

Eventually you find yourself back at the drinks table, chatting with Undyne, who seems to have found some harder alcohol than what is now available. She pours a little vodka into your punch and demands to know all the juicy details about being married to Papyrus, and you try to satisfy her curiosity.

Frisk wanders over at some point, Sans in tow, and for a moment you think there's going to be a problem. But Sans ignores you, instead pouring a drink for his young charge and then grabbing one for himself.

Undyne high-fives the young ambassador. "Frisk! Learn any more bad words lately?"

They look around, making sure Toriel is out of earshot, before clearing their throat and fixing their gaze on both of you. "I learned that 'cunt' is more offensive than 'dick', which is pretty unfair if you ask me."

"What?!" Undyne clenches her fists, comically enraged. "That's fucked up!"

"I know, right?"

You nod soberly. "Humans are pretty shitty, sometimes. Most times. All the time. Sorry."

"Yeah, they are." Sans doesn't need to look at you for you to know who that's directed at. "A shitty species. Full of liars and cheaters."

You grit your teeth and take a big gulp of punch to avoid mouthing off at him. There's awkward silence from the others, until Sans wanders away, done with the entire conversation. You glance at Frisk, who is gazing up at you thoughtfully.

"Welp, I'm out. See you losers later." Undyne leaves you two alone, deciding the air is too weird now.

"Sans is mad at you."

You nod, scowling at the table full of drinks. All you want now is straight vodka, but Undyne refused to tell you where her stash is. "He sure is."

"He's proper mad at you." Frisk takes a step forward, looking up at you with a serious expression. "I've been on the recieving end of that before. You must've done something really bad."

You shake your head. "He thinks I have, but it's all a big misunderstanding."

"You better clear it up soon, then." Frisk looks away, and suddenly you get the feeling they know a lot more than they're letting on. "Violence may be against the law, but Sans doesn't always play by the rules. And he's got his murder face on."

How familiar must this child be with that 'murder face'? You're afraid to ask. "How... How did you, ah, deal with it? You seem to be speaking from experience, after all."

"Heh." Frisk takes a long drink, eyeing your cup with something like envy before shaking their head. "I have a lot to answer for, but I like to think I made up for it by getting everyone out. I'm not sure I'd go as far as to say Sans trusts me, but being a kid helps."

"Well there goes my grand plan for redemption." You down the rest of your drink and pat Frisk's shoulder with a wry smile. "Anyway, Merry Christmas, kid! Thanks for the talk. I'll figure this thing out, don't worry."

They let you wander away, and you drift around the room, absorbing the friendly atmosphere. You feel yourself light up when Papyrus appears in front of you, wearing his 'trying to be sneaky but failing' face. "Y/N! COME WITH ME, I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

You let him lead you to the doorway, rasing an eyebrow. "Oh? What's up?"

He looks shocked for a minute, then smiles widely, gesturing to the ceiling. "SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

You laugh at the sprig of mistletoe attached to the doorframe, realising your unintended joke. "Oops, looks like you caught me! Whatever shall I do?"

"ACCORDING TO YOUR CHRISTMAS TRADITIONS, I BELIEVE YOU ARE REQUIRED TO KISS ME." He pauses, stepping back a little. "IF YOU WANT TO. I WILL NOT FORCE-"

With a grin, you pull him down and press your lips to his teeth, cutting him off. He lets out a surprised noise, but wraps his arms around you and doesn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon. There's only so much passion you can put into a kiss when one party doesn't have lips, but he's found a workaround in the time you've been together- when you break the kiss, he nuzzles you gently, something you never fail to find absolutely adorable.

There's a smattering of applause and laughter as you break apart, and Papyrus flushes orange at the attention. You smooth out his shirt and step away, only to back into someone. Someone tall, and hard-chested, and wrapped in tinsel.

"May I cut in, darling?" Mettaton asks, twirling a lock of your hair with his signature suggestive grin.

You nod, matching his grin, gesturing for him to go forth. "Yes, you have my permission to kiss my husband."

Papyrus glows like a Christmas tree as Mettaton pulls him in, dips him low, and plants a kiss on his teeth. It's over as soon as it started, and Pap has to grip the doorframe when he's righted, dazed and with a red and black lipstick print on his teeth. While everyone cheers and cameras go off, Metta bows and steps back, beckoning everyone forward. "It's about time for dinner, don't you think? Everybody follow me to the dining room!" To Papyrus, he winks and murmurs lowly "Merry Christmas, darling."

You all trail into the dining room, and you stand off to the side with your monster bae, reaching up to wipe his teeth. "Here, babe, you've got a little something there."

"MY DEAR, I FEEL ABLIGED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU MAY HAVE SOME COMPETITION FOR MY AFFECTIONS," he states, still flushed and smiling.

"Aww, guess I have to challenge him to a duel now." You slip your hand into his, leading him to the table laden with food. "You'd probably enjoy that."

"WHY WOULD I ENJOY WATCHING YOU FIGHT?"

You raise an eyebrow, passing him a plate and holding his gaze, feigning an innocent look. "Who said we'd be fighting?"

"WHAT- OH!" He facepalms, trying to hide his increasing blush. "HUMAN!"

"That's me." You decide to let up on him, glancing around at the humans and monsters gathering around to grab food. Even with their own conversations, you know most of them heard your bantering. You need to remember to tone it down around others...

Undyne appears next to Papyrus, plate already loaded and with a glint in her eye. She slaps him on the shoulder, grinning widely. "You punk! Look at you, getting cozy with the toaster on Christmas! I'm so proud!"

You laugh and leave them to it, loading up your plate and looking for a seat. You really appreciate the effort Metta has taken to make this party a casual affair. With the dining table moved against the wall and set up like a buffet, chairs are grouped around the room, and cushions and beanbags are scattered on the floor. You decide to take a beanbag, settling down next to an orange lizard and a fluffy grey bunny, their striped shirts indicating how young they are. They chatter to you about anything and everything, and the time passes pleasantly with good food and cute kids.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somehow I completely forgot I had this up here, as I've mostly been on AO3, so these are old updates. Enjoy the spectacularly late Christmas special?**_

* * *

Dinner is cheerful. The kids sitting with you eventually get up and go find their friends, and you let yourself feel abandoned for approximately 2.7 seconds before getting up to find a drink. Everyone is spread around the room, chatting and eating and laughing. Some are singing along to the music that's still playing- a combination of classic Christmas carols, bubblegum pop, and Mettaton's new music. Someone has interesting taste. You find yourself bopping along as you sidle up next to Undyne, who is pouring liberal amounts of vodka from a little tin into her punch again.

"Mind sharing?" you ask quietly, holding out a cup.

She quirks an eyebrow, pouring you some alcohol. "Apparently you don't."

You freeze, heart skipping a beat. "What?" What does she know? Who- ugh, of course Papyrus would've told her. Was this local knowledge now?

"You let Mettaton kiss Paps." She elbows you roughly, grinning. "I like how chill you are with his little celebrity crush. That probably made his entire Christmas."

"Oh..." You nod, sipping your vodka. Scared for nothing, as always. "Yeah, well, I think it's cute. And it helps that Metta's hot, too. We share an appreciation for good-looking people."

She snorts. "I wouldn't go that far, but whatever floats your boat, I guess. I've given up trying to understand Pap's interest in him."

"You're gay, Undyne. You're not supposed to understand what people see in guys."

"Good point."

You slip away to add some punch to your vodka, and glance around the room. Immediately, you realise that both Papyrus and Mettaton are missing. Well, they didn't waste any time... You wander around, pulling out your phone to check the time. Not too late, but you know whoever has kids will probably be going home soon. Trailing through the living room, you hear noises coming from the landing near the front door- is someone going home already? You look through the doorway and stop, smiling. It's just your boys wrapped in a passionate embrace. Mettaton now has a wreath of mistletoe on his head and is making full use of human tradition, and you lean in the doorway and watch as he presses Papyrus against the wall for a pretty intense-looking makeout session.

It's pretty hot, to be honest. Papyrus is making those little sounds he makes when he's overwhelmed but doesn't want to stop, flailing a little against the wall, not knowing where to put his hands. Metta laughs a little, grabbing his hands and entwining their fingers, grinding against him. Any thoughts of leaving them to it and going back to your friends vanishes- you're really enjoying the show. Quietly, you snap a few pictures, knowing you'll both want them to look back on later.

Mettaton leans in to whisper something in his ear, and Papyrus's sharp intake of breath confirms that it's probably something about tonight. You grin, loving to see him so flustered- it's probably your favourite emotion of his. His blushing, lustful expression turns to one of surprise when he catches sight of you, though. Woops.

"Getting started early, huh?" you comment, drawing Metta's attention.

He glances at you, still all up on Papyrus. "Just taking advantage of some wonderful Christmas traditions. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Dinner and a show, why would I be complaining?"

He grins wickedly. "You're a dirty little voyeur, aren't you darling?" With a wink, he resumes his ministrations on Papyrus, pressing his lips along his jaw and teasing both of you between kisses. "You just... want to see... me wreck... this pretty little skeleton... don't you?"

Papyrus whimpers, orange light glowing behind his jeans. You're both pretty aroused at his words, honestly, and you squeeze your legs together as an ache builds up inside you. "You fucking tease..."

"Mm-hm..." He rolls his hips against the skeleton's, drawing out another whimper as the other throws his head back in frustration. "You love it."

Before you can answer that yes, you really do, another voice calls out from the dining room. "Papyrus! Pap, where are ya?"

Mettaton steps away, helping Papyrus straighten himself up as you take a few steps into the landing, trying to think of an excuse. He's in no way ready to go out there right now, still glowing and panting and generally a flustered mess. So you call back to Undyne, hoping she doesn't come looking. "He's, uh, in here! Give us a minute, we're, uh, using the mistletoe!"

You hear her guffaw. "Damn, you guys never stop, do you? Fine, but I need him for something!"

"Just a second!" You turn to Paps, tugging his shirt down to cover his glowing crotch. "Think about puns or something. Or puppies. You need to calm that magic down."

"I'M OK, I'M OK- THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER OF CONTROL." He takes a deep breath and walks out, head held high. You hear Undyne teasing him, then drag him away for whatever she needed him for.

"Tell that to the other night," you murmur, glancing up at Mettaton.

He leans against the wall, straightening his mistletoe crown and raising an eyebrow. "You two sure are something, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Metts." You draw closer to him, raising a hand to dust off his jacket unnecessarily. "Depends what kind of 'something' you're talking about."

He snakes an arm around your waist, pulling you close. He smells like strawberries and cream, and his eyes sparkle- it's not just the eyeshadow, either. "Something..." He leans in to kiss you, and you let him, winding your arms around his neck. "Something I like. Something... amazing."

"Aw, babe, I'm all choked up.." you tease, kissing him again. Oh god, kissing actual lips... you've missed this.

He chuckles against your lips, hand straying down to squeeze your ass. "Oh, believe me... you will be."

You giggle, curling a lock of his hair around your finger. "Maybe, if you're good..."

The banter ceases as you let him kiss you again, and this time nothing more is said. It's not until someone's shocked gasp cuts into your lust-induced fog that you break apart, panting a little.

"Oh my..." Toriel stands in the doorway, eyes wide, Frisk in hand. The kid actually looks like their jaw is about to drop off. You don't think you've ever seen them so animated.

You and Metta share a glance of barely-concealed panic and pull away from each other, and you point weakly to the crown on his head. "Sorry... he caught me under the mistletoe... it's just tradition..."

Toriel seems to accept this- maybe the alternative is too terrible an idea for her to think about. "Well, it's an... interesting tradition, to be sure. I'm not entirely certain it's appropriate to carry out when children are present, though."

"My apologies, dear Toriel." Mettaton inclines his head, almost bowing but not quite, and steps forward. "Perhaps you would like to engage in a more innocent variation before you leave." Wow, you never realised how formally he was capable of speaking.

The former queen laughs and bends down to place a kiss on his cheek. "There! Merry Christmas, my dear. Thank you for the wonderful party, but we should be leaving now." She approaches you, arms out, and you hug her. In the brief moment before you pull away, a very distant memory threatens to break out of the cage you keep them in, of a time when you first hugged this woman. They were much different circumstances, and they never really happened now, but there's lingering comfort in her arms and you have to force yourself to break the hug. "And you too, my child. Have a wonderful holiday."

"Thanks, drive safely!" You wave as she puts on her shoes and opens the door. Frisk pulls away from kissing Mettaton too, and shakes your hand, solemn. "See ya, kid."

"See ya. Don't get killed." They turn on their heel and stalk out without a backwards glance. You're left with a feeling of dread, and your sins crawling on your back.

The door closes, and you and Mettaton look at each other, a little flustered. You snatch the crown off his head and place it on your own, laughing while he fusses over his hair. "Are you going to be like that all night? Cause it's gonna get a lot messier, you know."

"Darling, you are the worst human I have ever met."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago."

He shakes his head, grinning, and heads for the living room. "I must go back to being a gracious host. We'll continue this later."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

The night passed. Dinner turns into dessert, and monsters with children go home, as does Asgore and most of the humans. Then the real drinks are brought out, and Mettaton sets up a movie in a another room. Undyne manages to rope Sans into a game of poker, and everyone else ends up migrating to the couches to watch the movie. It's some kind of Christmas-themed story, and everyone snuggles up with their drinks.

The lights turned down, full bellies, warmth, excited shouting from the poker table over a silly movie... You feel content. You're cuddled up to Papyrus, and Mettaton is sprawled across the arm of another couch, catching your eye every now and then. The silly bot is flirting with you, raising his eyebrows suggestively every time you look over. After a few drinks, anything is funny to you, and you have to stifle your giggles at his actions.

At some point during the movie, Papyrus's hand finds itself to your thigh. Your eyes flick to his face, but he's watching the screen, orange dusting his cheekbones. He's been drinking too, and you're pleased to find it makes him more bold. You let him rub circles into your leg over your skirt, while your own hand makes its way to his leg, tracing the bone through his jeans. He seems to hold his breath, hand faltering on you, and you trail upwards, near the faint glow that's starting up again.

Something happens in the movie to make everyone laugh, and you glance around to make sure no one is paying attention to you. No one except Mettaton. He's watching you intently, most definitely aware of what you two are doing. You wink at him, and he bites his lip, eyes flicking from your face to Papyrus's, to your mostly-hidden laps with the wandering hands, and finally towards the door. You tilt your head, eyebrow raised, trying to make sure you're getting the right message. Does he want both of you to sneak out with him? He does it again, gesturing more obviously towards the door, and you grin, turning back to Papyrus. He hadn't noticed your exchange, too busy trying to control his magic. You brush your hand against the glowing bulge in his jeans, and he stifles a gasp and sits straight up, pushing your hand away.

"I-IM GOING TO GET ANOTHER DRINK."

He pulls his shirt over his crotch and gets up, and you cover your mouth, giggling guiltily. No one else spares him more than a passing glance as he leaves, and you lock eyes with Mettaton, deciding to take him up on his silent offer. Papyrus can join you when he's ready. You slip off the couch and wander out, passing Sans and Undyne. Sans eyes you as you leave, but is to busy with his cards to put much malice into it. You find the nearest bathroom, the evening's drinks starting to catch up with you, and take the time to freshen up. Fixing your hair, tidying your makeup, examining a few products that are set around the room. There's a spray that smells like peaches, and you give yourself a small amount, liking the scent.

Brushing down your outfit, you open the door, and find Mettaton leaning against the wall outside, waiting for you. Well, then. You grin and pull him into the bathroom with you, kicking the door closed. He wastes no time in pressing you against the door and capturing your lips in his own, slipping his hands under your sweater to trail over your skin. You sigh at the touches, running your hands through his hair and hooking a leg around his, heart hammering madly. Someone could need to use the bathroom at any moment, and the idea of getting caught like last time makes this whole situation a lot more exciting.

The logical part of you is telling you that you could just wait until later, when you have the house to yourselves, but where's the adventure in that? Mettaton doesn't seem to be too worried about the house full of guests he's neglecting right now, so you can roll with it.

He nibbles on your lower lip and you let yourself melt against him, and he pulls you from the door, moving across the bathroom and pushing you against the vanity. You ease yourself into it so that you're sitting on the counter, legs on either side of him, and he pushes your skirt up around your hips. Butterflies starts up in your belly as he massages your thighs over your stockings, dangerously close to your core. You're getting wetter by the second, and you're pretty sure he'll be able to feel it through the thin fabric. Dimly, you wonder when Papyrus is going to join you, and whether he's actually going to work out where you are and what you're doing. Then you stop wondering, because you're too busy gasping at the fingers brushing against your clothed sex, and the deep chuckle that comes from the robot as he starts to rub slow circles into you.

* * *

Sans taps his feet against the chair, barely able to pay attention to his cards. There's a feeling of dread and anger twisting his soul, growing stronger with every moment you and Mettaton don't come back. He noticed the directions you went in- Papyrus headed for the dining room, and you headed in the opposite direction, deeper into the house, with Mettaton following a few minutes later. You must've thought you were so smooth, he muses, glaring at his cards. By now it's painfully obvious what's going on, and the idea of his baby brother having his heart broken by you... he had just started to stop hating you, but then you had to do this. And with Mettaton, of all monsters- Papyrus's first crush, he's 99% sure. Just when he had gotten used to you, almost forgiven you for everything that didn't happen, that you swore you couldn't help but would make sure would never happen again... He was so sick of letting things happen. You weren't going to get away with hurting his brother again.

He throws down his cards, pushing his chair away. Didn't even have a good hand, anyway. Undyne grumbles at him, raking in the chips and giving him stink-eye.

"Giving up already?"

"Just need a break." He ambles out of the room, wandering in the same direction you went. He almost passes the closed bathroom door without incident, except he hears a muffled moan from behind it. He stops in his tracks, slowly turned towards the door, hands clenching. He knows that sound, unfortunately. It's a faint memory, but it's enough to know that you're in there, breaking the vows you made to his brother.

He has no idea what exactly he's going to do, but before he can decide, he's already reaching for the door and turning the handle.

* * *

He's teasing you, rubbing but not hard enough, and you groan, trying to press yourself into his hand. "Metta... come on..." you breathe, tightening your arms around his neck and opening your legs wider. He laughs, obliging you, and you reflexively squeeze your knees against his sides as sensation jolts through you, unable to stifle your relieved moan. "Yes... please..."

He's about to reply when the door swings open, banging against the wall. You jump, whipping around and staring, frozen, at your worst nightmare. Blue flames flicker in his eye, betraying his anger and intent. There's only one appropriate relation to this kind of situation.

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

 _ **oops...**_

 _ **(next chapter up soon, promise!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I keep forgetting I have this story up. Have an update with tension and smut.**_

* * *

You had frozen at the interuption, still clinging to Mettaton, but he quickly stepped away, eyeing the small skeleton with distrust. You forced yourself to think of something, anything to say to make this better.

"Uh... Hi, Sans..."

Well done you absolute moron.

"I knew it." He took a step forward, angry gaze burning a hole in your head. "Just when I thought I could trust you. After all you've gone through to get my brother... you do this. I knew I shouldn't have let you back into our lives."

"Sans, wait-" you scramble off the counter, hands up in an effort to placate him. His words sting, but they're completely understandable under the circumstances. Now if you could just straighten this out... "This is a big misunderstanding- let me explain-"

"Explain?!" he growls, raising a hand to point at your chest. There's a tug, and suddenly gravity is pulling you down. You grab the towel rail to support yourself as you gasp in surprise, forcing yourself to stay upright. "Nothing you say could possibly make this situation better. You're a dirty fuckin' cheater and you're gonna break my brother's heart."

Mettaton sighs behind you, sounding exasperated. "Sans, listen-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, ya overgrown dildo."

"Sans!" You try to stand a little straighter, fighting the magic pulling on your soul. "It's not what you think, if you just let me-" You pause as a familiar face comes into view behind him. "Papy!"

San whirls around, letting go of your soul. "Paps! We're, uh, just having a conversation-"

"IT MUST BE A VERY INTENSE CONVERSATION, IF YOU INSIST ON USING MAGIC ON MY WIFE." His voice is more serious than you've ever heard from him. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Sans is... sweating? As angry as he is with you, somehow he doesn't seem to want Papyrus to know what's going on. There's a flaw in his thinking, but you don't feel like pointing it out right now. "Pap, we need to tell him."

"REALLY? OH DEAR..." He rubs a hand over his skull, a faint blush starting up. With a sigh, he gently pushes his brother into the bathroom and closes the door behind them. It's a little crowded now, and you hang back, leaning again Mettaton, who holds your shoulders protectively.

"SANS... " He pauses, unsure of how to say it, and you almost want to take over, but you can't. He needs to be the one who tells him. "WE ARE TOGETHER. ALL OF US. IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO EXPLAIN, BUT WE MET IN PARIS AND, WELL-"

"What happens in Paris stays in Paris," you remind him.

"RIGHT." He nods, fixing his gaze on his brother. "BUT IT STARTED SOMETHING, AND NOW HERE WE ARE. YOU DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IT, OR EVEN BE INVOLVED AT ALL. WE ARE HAPPY, AND THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW."

Sans is silent, and when he turns to look at you, his confusion is evident. His eyelights roam over your face, Mettaton, his hands on your shoulders, and his skull creases in a frown. "You mean... this... them together... is ok with you?"

"YES, SANS."

You feel the need to explain a little more. "It's not just us, Sans. Papyrus is involved. We're all together- haven't you heard of polyamory?"

"Oh..." He frowns, but his confusion is starting to life a little. "You mean like... a mulitple soul bond?"

To your surprise, Papyrus flushes even brighter and glances quickly at Mettaton before fixing on his brother. "W-WELL. NOT EXACTLY? BUT SORT OF? WE HAVEN'T... UH... DISCUSSED..."

You get it. You and he had completed a soul bond before your traditional human wedding, and from what you understood, it was an even bigger deal than marriage to monsters. Suggesting that Mettaton was married to the two of you was a little premature at this stage- it hadn't even been a year of knowing each other properly.

"We're doing this the human way," you interupt, not wanting to make this awkward by dwelling on long-term commitment just yet. "Taking our time. We haven't talked about bonding yet. But regardless, this is a happy, healthy relationship and it's not a big deal. We're just... keeping it on the down-low for now."

You feel Mettaton squeeze your shoulders appreciatively as Papyrus nods, smiling. Sans glances around at the three of you, rubbing the back of his skull sheepishly. "Uh. Ok. I, uh, need some time to... think about this. Would you, ah, let Grillbz know im going home early?"

You blink, and he disappears with a buzz of magic that leaves you with goosebumps. You rub your arms, leaning against Mettaton. "That was... easier than I expected."

Papyrus looks at you helplessly. "I DO NOT KNOW HOW HE WILL TAKE THIS, BUT AS I SAID, IT IS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM. DID HE HURT YOU?"

"Nah, he just grabbed my soul, but he didn't do anything with it." You step away, take his hand, then Metta's, glancing between the two of them. "Well, that was a little stressful, but at least he doesn't think I'm cheating anymore. We should go out there before anyone else starts to wonder."

They both nod, and you leave first, slipping out the door and wandering back to the movie room. It's just starting to wrap up as you sit down, the characters gathered around a Christmas tree and reciting corny lines. Something about love and family. Boring. You never did like these Christmas movies, but everyone else seems pretty engaged.

Papyrus comes back as the credits roll, blushing again, and you grin to yourself. Everyone else is stretching and finishing their drinks and talking about going home, and Mettaton turns the lights back on from the doorway, triggering groans as everyone's eyes adjust.

"We'll head off now." Undyne punches Papyrus affectionately, then does the same time you. You're used to this, and punch her right back. She laughs at you, as she usually does. "Getting better, but still wimpy as heck!"

You shrug. "I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Yeah, as a weak ass human. You should train with me."

She offers this all the time. You go every now and then, but not regularly enough for her. "I'll let you know."

She says goodbye to everyone and picks up Alphys, who looks dead on her feet, before heading out. The rest follow suit, offering half-hearted, sleepy goodbyes as they gather up all their stuff and file out of the house. Grillby only nods silently when you tell him that Sans has already gone home, his flames flickering lower than usual. You make sure they all take their gifts home- they'd usually be saved for the annual Gyftmas/Christmas party, but both you and Papyrus are going to be missing it because of work. It's sad, but at least you get to gift everyone still.

When the house is quiet, you glanced around the dining room and sigh, hands on your hips. "Well, guess we'd better get to work..."

"No, no, darling." Mettaton doesn't even give the room a second glance, already heading down the hallway. "The cleaners are coming tomorrow, they can deal with it." You grab your bags and follow him to the bedroom. "Oh, and there's more than one bedroom, if you end up wanting to sleep elsewhere."

"Sleep?" You blink innocently, putting down your bag and starting to roll down your stockings. You want to get into something more comfortable; whether that's skin or pajamas, you don't mind right now. "I didn't think that was an option tonight."

"ITS NOT- FOR ME..." Papyrus leans in the doorway, watching the two of you as he tries to pose casually. "I DO NOT NEED AS MUCH SLEEP AS OTHERS MIGHT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" His pose goes wrong as he leans the wrong way and falls over.

You're pulling off the last foot of your stocking when this happens, hopping around on one leg, and you can't stop yourself from cracking up and falling over yourself. Maybe you're still tipsy, because you have to take a moment to stop cackling like an idiot before accepting Mettaton's hand up. "It means- it means you're totally bogus, Paps. You sleep like the dead, especially after a good workout."

"HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS."  
He straightens up, brushing himself down, and comes in to grab his bag, where the gift both of you had gotten Mettaton resided. "BY THE WAY, WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU, METTATON."

"Oh yes!" It was one of the few things you actually went out to buy instead of ordering online. You grin up at him as Papyrus hands it over. "We worked on it together."

He unwraps it and pulls the small bottle from the box, raising his eyebrows. "Perfume? From Fleurage? Oh, sweetheart..." He sprayed a little on his wrist, a smile spreading across his face as he smelled it. It had taken a lot of tweaking to get it to smell like it did, light and bubbly with hints of berries and vanilla. You both had agreed that it was perfect for him, and you're glad to see he likes it. He pulls both of you in for a kiss each, grinning affectionately. "It's gorgeous, thank you! I have presents for you too, hold on..." He lets you go and places the perfume carefully on his dresser, and opens a drawer to pull out two boxes.

Yours is wide and flat, and you open it to find it full of pink silk and lace. You run your hands over the soft fabric, finding the tiny MTTs embroidered on it. Lingerie merch? Hell yeah. "Metta, this is beautiful!"

"Look underneath it."

You gently dig through the underwear, picking out the receipt at the bottom. "This is... coffee?" You gasp, realisation hitting you. "Is it that coffee I told you about that one time? The Indonesian stuff?"

He winks. "Sure is! It didn't arrive in time, but that's the proof of purchase. You should get it within the next week or so."

It had been an offhand comment, a joke about drinking something that was worth more than your monthly rent, but you didn't think he would take it seriously. "Oh my-"

"OH MY GOD!" Pap beats you to it, holding up a keyring with one key. "IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Your eyes widen. "Metta, we don't have room for-"

"Yes, it is. A bike." He shakes his head, looking amused. "Do you think I don't listen to you when you talk about things you need, or like to have?"

Now you think about it, you do recall Papyrus lamenting the fact that there was no room for the car of his dreams where you lived. And that he would prefer a bike to having to take 3 buses to get to work. You had agreed to factor it into your budget eventually, but here it was. You can't help tearing up a little- there was a part of you that had viewed Mettaton as a comet in your relationship, dropping in every now and then but not having anything to do with your normal, daily lives. But he actually listened, and felt the need to provide, and for some reason that really affects you. "That's... that's really generous, Metts..."

He shrugs, attempting to look casual, but you can see he's glad of your appreciation. "Yes, I suppose it is, but it's also Christmas. I'm allowed to be generous."

Papyrus is smiling so widely you're afraid he'll split his skull, and he throws his arms around Mettaton, hugging him tightly. The robot laughs and squeezes him back, and you only just hear the question the skeleton asks. "WHAT COLOR IS IT?"

"Red, of course."

He pulls away, only to press his teeth firmly to the other's lips. Then he breaks the kiss and bounds over to you, sweeping you off your feet. "ITS RED, Y/N! LIKE I ALWAYS WANTED! WELL, NOT EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!"

You giggle as you let him swing you around and nuzzle your cheek, soul filled with warm appreciation for both of your monsters. "I'm so happy for you, babe! You're gonna look so cool driving around on it!"

"I KNOW!"

The two of you settle down, gazing at your gifts, then at Mettaton, who finally starts unwinding the tinsel from around his neck. "You're both adorable, you know that?"

You hold your new lingerie to your chest and back away towards the attached bathroom. "I'll get more adorable in a minute, let me just try this on."

It doesn't take you long to throw off your sweater and skirt and regular underwear, gently pulling on the lacy bralette and panties and layering the silky robe over the top. In the mirror you look exquisite, sophisticated, like one of those glossy Instagram models. It's the perfect shade of pink for your skin tone, and doesn't clash with your blush- when did you start blushing? You must be more excited than you realised- that, or its the vodka from before. You want to admire yourself a little more- you can understand Mettaton's confidence, when you feel as beautiful as this. But there's two boys out there who you love more than anything else in the world, and you want to show them exactly how much, so you let down your hair and trail out of the bathroom, eager to see them.

When they look up from what they were doing (casually making out on the bed) and see you, they both break into smiles. Metta stands up and twirls you around, whistling approvingly. "Oh, honey, look at you! Gorgeous! Fabulous! Breathtaking!"

He spins you right into Papyrus's lap, where skeletal arms close around you and your husband looks down at you with flushed cheekbones. "BEAUTIFUL," he says softly, and you pull him down for a kiss that makes your toes tingle as his intent seeps into you. That's something you really love about monsters- if they want you to feel good, you will.

You straighten up and swing around to straddle him, resting your arms on his shoulders as you grind against the magic that has gathered in his pants over the course of the night. "You think so?"

His skull burns brighter as he gasps and grasps your hips firmly, making you hit one particular spot. "Y-YES... OF C-COURSE..." He's so eager, after all the teasing from tonight, and you decide to take pity on him. Making quick work of his shirt, baring pearly bones to the air and your wandering fingers, you trail your hands along the spots you know he likes on the way down to his pants. You feel Metta come up behind you and curl his hands around your breasts, stroking your nipples through the lace as he kisses your neck.

"PLEASE," Papyrus whispers, breathing heavily and desperate for more stimulation. "PLEASE, Y/N..."

"Ok, baby, I've got you." You let the robe drop from your shoulders and unbuckle his jeans, freeing his cock and giving it a little squeeze. "You've been so patient all night, let me take care of you."

He groans, digging his hands into the bedcovers, and you can tell he's fighting the urge to buck into your hand. But you have a better idea. Standing up and removing your underwear, you turn and sit with your back to him, ass pressed against the desperate magic as you grin up at Metta in front of you. Slowly, you sink down onto him and both of you sigh with relief, finally getting the stimulation you've been craving all night. You start to move, gasping in delight as he fills you up deliciously, like he always does, shivers running down your spine at the noises he's making. You always love having the ability to make him lose his cool.

Speaking of delicious... You beckon Metta over, and he lets you pull down his tights and flip the switch on his hip that will present his cock to you. Taking a moment to giggle through the pleasure coursing through you- no matter how many time you see it, you never get over how pink and glittery it is- you take him into your mouth, strawberry flavour tingling on your tongue.

"Shit-" He plants his hands in your hair, not exactly pulling, but holding on enough to stabilise himself. Unlike Papyrus, he has no qualms over thrusting into your mouth, and you let him, holding onto his hips and relaxing your throat.

At the same time, Papyrus decides that your gentle rhythm isn't enough, and stands up to take the lead behind you. Starting to move with purpose, his thrusting turns into pounding, and he's hitting all the right spots inside you with his tingling magic. He doesn't do this very often, and his forcefulness really gets you going as it's pretty rare. The coil in your belly is already tightening as he sends sparks of sensation, your knees weakening. Stars dance in front of your eyes as you moan around Mettaton, mind too clouded to do much more than keep your mouth open for him. It feels strange to relinquish control to them like this, but not unwelcome. All you can do is hold on for dear life and enjoy being used by your boys.

Papyrus comes first, crying out and shuddering against you, clinging to your hips; then you, nearly falling and taking him down with you as your orgasm rushes through you and saps the strength from your legs. Mettaton pulls away to let your breathe through it, not finished yet himself, before pushing you off Papyrus and onto the bed and slipping inside you with a choked gasp. You hold onto him, still dizzy from the first one and quickly building up to your second.

"F-fuck- Metta- M-mettaton-" you whimper, unable to keep still under him, sensitive and loving it. You feel Papyrus start stroking your head, and glance over at him through the tears in your eyes to see him smiling encouragingly at you, eyelights slightly glazed as he recovers. The loving touch adds something to the thorough pounding your recieving, and it's enough to send you over the edge again, dragging Metta with you as you clench around him. You both let out a string of curses, shivering against each other before he slows down and then pulls away, collapsing beside you.

You stare at the ceiling, panting and sweating, and a grin spreads over your face. You may feel weak and worn-out from that quick romp, but there's no way you're done for the night. Forcing yourself to sit up, you slip off the bed, combing you fingers through your hair as you trying to shake some strength back into your legs. "I'm gonna get some water, I'll be right back..."

Papyrus hums in acknowledgement and Metta gives you a thumbs up, and you trail out of the room and down the hall, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. Rehydrated, you stand in the dining room for a moment, surveying the mess left behind from the party. Oh, look, there's punch left... You have a drink, recovering your energy from the sugary treat. Ok, time for some more fun. You grab a few bottles of water from the fridge and go back to the bedroom, already hearing your boys back at it again.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** _Man I love this OT3, ngl. There's one more chapter to go folks._**


	5. Chapter 5

You lean in the doorway, sipping your water and observing the scene in front of you. Mettaton is sprawled across the pillows in the gorgeous king-sized bed, tightly grasping the silky sheets as he gasps and rolls his hips into Papyrus's mouth. From what you can see, he's switched his equipment to something the skeleton is more familiar with, and it looks like it's paying off. You'd already know how good he's feeling without the noises- this is something Papyrus is particularly good at, with his long tongue and endless enthusiasm.

You wander over and place the water on the bedside table for later, then shed your last remaining scrap of clothing- the adorable bralette. Now bare, you slide into bed next Mettaton, who looks lost in his own world of pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head as Papyrus's tongue explores the sensitive artificial flesh.

"P-Papy- yes- please- more~!" He squirms as he utters breathless pleas, and his desperation stirs something in you that aches. Watching his perfectly-sculpted face as he babbles in ecstasy, you're almost unaware of your hand as it trails down your body to rest between your legs. You stroke yourself slowly, toeing the line between overstimulated and aroused, as you greedily take in the show in front of you.

Papyrus grasps the flailing legs firmly, digging his fingers into the malleable metal of Mettaton's thighs and holding him in place. He drags his tongue down the pink flesh and dips inside quickly as the robot keens and tries to bury his face in the pillows. His whines and moans are starting to glitch out now, and Papyrus hums against him as his long tongue massages his inner walls with well-practised ease. He's such a mess, any attempt at dignity completely abandoned as he throws his head back and scrambles for purchase on the headboard, unable to hold onto anything for too long. He's close, you can see and hear and feel it in the magic in the air. It buzzes against your skin, feeling like something tensing and tightening in the air, as you're sure he feels inside as Papyrus works his magic both literally and figuratively. And then it breaks, and Mettaton shudders and arches on the bed, almost sobbing in relief.

Papyrus sits up, looking quite smug as he licks his teeth and runs a gentle hand over his thigh. "THAT WAS FOR THE BIKE... I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PROPERLY REPAY YOU, BUT IT WAS THE LEAST I COULD DO."

The robot giggles, panting and slightly delirious as he recovers. "Oh, honey, you d-don't need to repay me, but I'm not complaining..." He turns to you, and you take note of how sexy he looks with smudged makeup and hazy eyes. "You're very lucky, darling. He's so talented."

"Don't I know it..." you breathe, fingers still working between your legs, trying to keep your touch soft and slow. It's hard to resist finishing yourself off then and there when Mettaton is staring at you with such a sex-drunk expression; the wicked grin that spreads over his face as he looks at you is enough to make you catch your breath. As Papyrus lays back on an elbow to observe, Metta trails a hand up your thigh and bites his lip.

"You look like you're having fun- mind if I join in?"

You nod fervently, removing your hand and letting him spread your legs and roll between them. Gazing down at him, flushed and expectant, you almost jerk off the bed as his mouth settles over you and his tongue caresses your sensitive clit. Whatever strangled sound you make is giggled at by both of them, but you know they're not making fun of you. Not that you would care at this moment- you're a lot more sensitive when someone else is in charge, and Mettaton's tongue has your eyes rolling back in your head and your stomach in coils already. Papyrus may have the long tongue, but Metta has the moves and knows exactly how to use them.

It's almost too much to bear, but suddenly a skeletal hand is holding yours, sending soothing intent through your veins. You glance at Papyrus, who is watching you with flushed cheekbones and glowing pelvis, and grin deliriously at him before before crying out and burying your other hand in Mettaton's hair. His tongue strokes have sped up, and you feel him smile and moan against you as you tug on his hair- oh yeah, he likes that, doesn't he? You pull a little harder, enjoying being able to feel his reactions. Everything builds up so fast, and it feels like no time at all before you're shaking and gasping through another wave of pleasure.

As you fall bonelessly back against the pillows, trying to catch your breath, Mettaton raises himself above you and presses his lips to yours, kissing you soft and slow. You taste yourself on his tongue, as well as his own signature taste, and you can't stop yourself from pulling him close and nibbling on his silicone lip, drawing a low moan out of him. It would be so easy to lose yourself in just kissing him- real lips are such a novelty when you're married to a skeleton- but you need air, and you're getting tired. You pull back, smiling up at him, and he pecks you on the nose, prompting a giggle, before you both look over at Papyrus, who is still watching and smiling and blushing.

"YOU'RE BOTH SO CUTE. AND SEXY. I LOVE TO WATCH YOU."

You raise a hand to stroke his face, and he nuzzles into it, his skull warm to touch. Meanwhile, Mettaton glances down at the swirling magic between his legs, not yet unsummoned due to his arousal from watching you, and quirks an eyebrow. "I can see that. Why don't I do a little of the same for you? Can't have our favourite skeleton left hanging after all this..."

Papyrus doesn't even hesitate, leaning back some of the most 'come hither' eyes you've ever seen on him, and Mettaton presses one last kiss to your forehead before rolling away and stationing himself between the boney legs. You settle into bed with a sigh and watch him practically dive into the solidified magic, making Papyrus throw his head back with a gasp. He starts off slow at first, but Paps obviously needs more- he quickly starts to roll his pelvis forward in an attempt to get more stimulation, and Metta obliges, tongue dancing through the sparkly orange magic and pulling high-pitched moans out of the skeleton.

"METTA- S-STARS- OH, METTATON!" he cries, writhing in the sheets with no attempt at decorum. His ribcage rattles as he fights for air he doesn't need, and you can tell he's trying not to flail too much, not matter how much he wants to.

"Pull his hair, Papy, he really likes it," you tell him. It'll give him something to do with his hands, after all.

He cards his phalanges through Metta's dark locks, and the robot's eyes flutter shut as he redoubles his efforts, prompting Paps to cry out and pull on his hair for stability. You watch with delight as Mettaton moans against Papyrus's magic, enjoying the slight pain that urges him on, and Papyrus' toes curl as he gets close, unable to keep quiet, rocking and pulling and-

He makes a confused and disappointed sound, and a moment later you see that Mettaton has just... stopped, head still buried between the other's legs. Papyrus forced himself to pause his movements, tilted Mettaton's head up so you can both see him. His eyes are hooded, mouth slack, like he's almost... passed out? That's weird, you've never known him to-

You gasp in realisation, pulling him away and rolling him on his back. It's super late, and he hasn't charged himself yet. You remember the time he came to stay with you- he had come prepared with his cords and adapters, and plugged himself in every night. He must have forgotten, or gotten carried away, and this is the result- not dead, obviously, but almost.

You look around the room, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. "He's out of battery- where's his cable?"

Papyrus sits up, shaking his head to clear it before peering over the side of the bed. A moment later, he's pulling a cord out from underneath it, and you roll Mettaton onto his side and feel around under his hair. You find the socket and plug him in, and lay him back on the pillows, hearing a low buzz that you hope means he's charging. Guess that cuts the bedroom activities short- if he's like any other mechanical device, he'll take a little while to boot back up. It's late, anyway. You should probably get some rest.

Although... you glance at your husband, who is trying to hide the fact that he's squirming uncomfortably. Metta stopped in the middle of eating him out, and like the angel he is, he didn't even complain. With a grin, you crawl over to him and settle where Mettaton was moments ago, holding his gaze. "I'd better finish this off, huh?"

"YOU'RE TIRED, YOU DON'T HAV-" he cuts himself off with a whimper as you flick your tongue against his sensitive button, quickly changing his mind. "OH- P-PLEASE-"

"Please what, Papy-baby?"

"P-PLEASE... MAKE ME COME?"

You nod and dip your tongue into the tingling magic, the familiar orange and cinnamon taste filling your senses, and lose yourself in the sounds of his pleasure.

* * *

When he's satisfied and you're both ready to sleep, you clean yourself up a little, finish your nightly routine, turn out the lights and pull the sheets over the three of you, making sure Mettaton is comfortable for when he wakes. You cuddle into the two of them, one on either side, content and comfortable despite both your bedfellows being made of bone and metal.

Sleep comes slowly, but you're so worn out from the day's events that once you go, you're out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Come morning, the three of you are a tangle of limbs and sheets. Mettaton has booted back up during the night and immediately slipped into sleep mode curled around you, and you've wrapped your arms around Papyrus, fingers looped around his ribs. He's tangled his hands in your hair, holding your head close to his chest, and you have to unwind him from around you as you shift between them. It's so nice to awaken to luxury and love, snuggled up with two guys who care for you, and you lay there in the morning light just soaking it up. Until you blink glitter out of your eyelashes and realise that you're absolutely covered in the stuff.

Papyrus starts to stir, and you gaze up at his drowsy face, tightening your arms around his ribcage. The first thing you notice is the glitter that shimmers on his skull, and you imagine your face is much the same, shiny with the remainder of Mettaton's essence dried on your skin. You did shower last night, but glitter is stubborn, and the bed is still littered with it. No matter, as actual bodily fluids never last long and the place is relatively clean still. You're the only one who makes messes around here. Unless you call glitter a mess, in which case Mettaton takes the cake.

The skeleton blinks a few times, still waking up, and smiles sleepily down at you, raising a hand to touch your cheek. "GOOD MORNING."

"Morning," you whisper back, repeating the motion with him. It take a few moments, but you finally realise what day it is. "Merry Christmas..."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!" He pulls you into a sweet kiss, and you wrap your arms around his neck and hook your leg over his pelvis in an attempt to get even closer. You love to cuddle in the morning, and he knows this, nuzzling your cheek and trailing his hand down to the small of your back, drawing you in.

Mettaton shifts against your back, regaining consciousness with a kiss on your shoulder. "Merry Christmas," he murmurs, voice heavy and mechanical with sleep.

You both say it back, and the arms around your torso turn into slowly wandering hands. You let out a surprised huff as he cups your breast, squeezing it a little, but you're not about to protest. Your body is already reacting to the intent in his touches, and you feel Papyrus's hand slip down to your ass, kneading the soft skin, while Mettaton's other hand ghosts further south, grazing your clit. It doesn't take much before you're breathing heavily, moving against his hand, and you reach behind you to feel along his hip for his switch. You bring out his cock, feeling it harden under your hand as you pull on it, triggering a gasp and a pleased hum against your neck.

Papyrus's bones are warming, and it's not long before you feel something malleable and warm resting against your leg. You draw him closer with the leg that's already hooked around him until you feel the tip of his magic resting against your folds. He's unable to stop himself from rolling his hips, rubbing up against you and shivering at the light stimulation. At the same time, Metta slips between your legs as well, making you groan with need, the very idea of taking both of them at once heightening your arousal. You let out a lazy moan and push back against Mettaton as he thrusts against your slickness, the movement causing both of them to draw closer to you. Despite the workout last night, you are absolutely ready to go. You lift your leg, allowing him access, and he sinks inside slowly, almost purring in your ear.

You have to take a second to breathe, nails digging into his arms as you restrain yourself from begging him to hurry up and fuck you into the middle of next week. Instead, you guide Papyrus around to join him, the softer form of his magic making it easier for him to fit inside you around Mettaton. It's so tight now that for a moment you worry that isn't going to work, but then they begin to move and holy fuck, this is definitely working. You cling to both of them, toes curling as they thrust from both sides, head spinning from the fullness and the sensations and their grasping hands that knead at your skin, sending sweet, sinful intent through your body on top of everything else. You can't form words, instead practically matching Papyrus's keening as he bucks frantically into your warmth, his usual gentleness thrown to the wind.

It's so much, and you can't last very long, tipping over the edge with a cry, clenching around the both of them and dragging them with you. You're all holding each other tightly, panting and whimpering as their strokes slow down, every moment sending spikes of pleasure through you. Finally, they draw back, slipping out of you, and the three of you collapse back with mutual sighs of relief.

After much recovery, snuggles and kisses, you finally decide to get up. You shower and throw on your new lingerie, not bothering with clothes as you don't plan to see anyone else today. It's comfortable enough to lounge around in, anyway. You don't mind sparkling like a disco ball, either- Mettaton's glitter is stubborn and sticks to your skin, not coming off in the shower, so you accept it. Papyrus doesn't fair much better. In a way, it's almost like Mettaton has marked the two of you as his, which you are totally fine with.

Mettaton hasn't planned anything for today, but eventually you all find yourselves in the kitchen, making breakfast. As Papyrus flips pancakes and Metta whips up some scrambled eggs next to him, chatting about recipes and restaurants, you sit on the counter with a cup of coffee and watch the delightfully domestic scene with a fond smile. Something from yesterday comes back to you- Sans asking whether your were all bonded. None of you have ever raised this as a potential possibility, and you had assumed everyone was content with the casualness of this whole arrangement. But now that you're thinking about it, it's not an unpleasant prospect. It probably wouldn't change a lot, and you wouldn't be able to be recognised by human laws, but to you it feels logical. You love both of them, and you know Metta loves both of you, and Papyrus is obvious. It's not something you want to bring up right now, hesitant to make things awkward if it turns out not everyone wants it, but you know you'll be thinking about it again in the future.

The future. A future with them. You watch them murmur to each other, prompting light laughter and bumping each other playfully, and your heart swells with adoration.

Yeah, you wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

* * *

The cleaners are expected to arrive just after lunch, but the doorbell rings right on lunchtime. The boys are in Metta's room, where Papyrus is trying on different outfits from Metta's collection, and you call out to them that you'll answer the door and let the cleaners in. You shrug on your robe and sips your second coffee of the day, approaching the door.

You hear a voice, but it doesn't register who it sounds like until you're already opening the door.

"-takes three hours to get back, but I can stay back tonight and make up for-" Alphys freezes on the doorstep, phone up to her ear, eyes wide as she stares at you.

Your mind has blanked, unable to process the sudden situation. You realise how you must look to her- barely dressed, covered in glitter, hair a mess. In Mettaton's house, no less.

"Y/n?" She sounds confused, but her wandering eyes are picking up details that are triggering a deep blush. "What- w-what are you doing here?"

You hear Undyne on the other end of the phone, voice screechy as she repeats her wife's exclaimation. "Y/n? At Mettaton's house? Are you serious?"

"I-I'll call you back, babe." Alphys hangs up and takes a step forward, and you let her in, trying to figure out what you're going to say. The lizard monster stands in the living room, observing the mess, before turning to you. "Y/n... what-?"

"Let me explain..." You hold up a hand, sighing quietly, before calling out. "Uh, guys? Alphys is here!"

"ALPHYS?" Papyrus trails in, wearing a sparkly pink tank top and tights, with Mettaton close behind him. "WHAT A SURPRISE!"

"What are you doing here, darling?" Mettaton's tone is resigned, already knowing that he's going to have some explaining to do.

"I left my lab keys here last night, and had to come back for them. But, Metta... Papyrus..." she paused, glancing between the three of you, flushing uncomfortably. "I don't know how to ask- but I know that glitter. I MADE that glitter. I'm confused..."

It takes some explaining, and she's left horribly flustered by the end of it, but when all is said and done, she doesn't seem to react negatively. You phone rings from the other room, and a moment later Papyrus's does too, and Mettaton is left with Alphys, helping her find her keys.

"What's this about you still being at Mettaton's place?"

You huff, rubbing your eyes and bracing for... anything, really. "Hi, Undyne. It's... complicated. You might want to hear it from Alphys. Or anyone who isn't me. But let me assure you that nothing untoward is going on here, ok?"

"Why you gotta be so mysterious, punk? I guess I'll take your word for it, but you can't deny it sounds weird for you to still be there."

"I know. All will be revealed in time. I gotta go, Undyne."

A grunt is all the reply you get, and you hang up, going to find Papyrus. He's pacing in the kitchen, still on the phone, and you listen in.

"-HOW YOU SAID I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS? DID YOU REALLY MEAN THAT OR ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE? ...I KNOW THAT, SANS! ...YES, IT IS, I SWEAR IT. YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW MUCH I- YES. YES, I AM." He pauses, spying you, and gives you a weak smile. "YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT. I'M NOT GOING T- WAIT, REALLY?" He listens to his brother talk, expression softening, looking a lot less defensive. When he speaks again, his voice is gentle. "THANK YOU. I MEAN IT. I LOVE YOU, SANS."

"What did be have to say?" You ask as he hangs up, looking thoughtful.

"HE WANTED ME TO KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T DISAPPROVE. AND THAT HE WON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE, AND THAT HE WANTS US TO BE HAPPY." He slips an arm around you, kissing the top of your head, and you lean into him, allowing yourself to believe the words. Sans has long been on the fence about you in general, for good reason to start with, but it's about time he stepped back and actually accepted you. Now there's Mettaton to accept too, and he's taking the news like a champ. You're actually proud of him.

Your life is complicated and weird, but it's pretty fucking wonderful, too. Maybe people finding out won't be the worst thing to happen. And while the future is uncertain, you know it can get even better, and you're looking forward to it.

It's still the best Christmas you've ever had.

* * *

 ** _Between 4 and 5 I completely forgot what I wanted to do with this story, so I wrote gratuitous sex scenes instead *shrugs*_**

 ** _Lol I am so sorry for not updating until now, I had this finished on AP3 for ages but forgot to post here. Expect more soon! I have a fluffy Xmas fic planned this year._**


End file.
